Hidden Feelings a Sasuke Uchiha love story
by chibidragonese
Summary: A situation: pride over feelings, revenge over love, can their emotions reach each other! Sasuke and Sora overcoming their pasts to reach for the future, who will get there sooner! First part, character introduction so it won't be as bothersome to explain later
1. Character Introduction

Character introduction:

AN*It is easier to introduce the characters at the beginning of my fanfictions. No Hate! 3~

Name: Sora Kitsune

Age: 13

Looks: Long dark black hair, blue eyes, 5"2

Background: She lived as the heir of a hidden prestigious ninja family till age 6, then they all died in a raid by high level rouge ninjas after family secrets. However, she managed to get smuggled out by a jounin in her family. She lived with him in hiding until age 12 when he got assassinated during one of his missions by one of the ninjas before mentioned. She once again escaped, and fled to the fire country. Currently lives in a small tree house in the outskirts of the Konohagakure village with a pet demon fox named Yukin, keeping low profile until she can take revenge. In this story, she is currently going to be assigned a group.

Special abilities: Has a hidden family bloodline technique called the Conqueror's Eye. Somewhere along the family decent, the power of the Uchiha's sharingan morphed through terrible experiments into a power that even surpasses other bloodline abilities; allowing the user to copy and even use bloodline techniques. Through growing up, living in a strong ninja family as well as getting mentored from one of the jounin of her family, she had gotten an edge above the rest of her classmates in ninja school and was able to graduate in a year after entering the school.

Personality: short tempered, hates it when people make fun of her height, smart, modest, doesn't flaunt her intellect and skills, caring, cares fiercely for her friends, adventurous, which usually gets her into trouble, sarcastic, friendly, but a lone wolf. She is the most popular girl in the village sought after for her beauty and kindness.

Actual story will start 2 chapter from now. Next publish: HF Prologue~


	2. Prologue

Prologue~

Sasuke's POV

It was dark. The smell of festival food and the sound of the pounding drums wafted up from the village. The laughter of small children and chatter resounded in the valley encompassing the village. "Boom!" A whistling sound cut through the air and suddenly everything was aglow with light. Sharp colorful fragments lit up the night, bursting like the shattering of a thousand diamonds. Outlined by the glow of the moon, was a slim figure of a girl sitting on the edge of the cliff overhanging the festival going on below. Even in the darkness, she shone brightly, laughing and playing with a small fox. Her deep ocean colored eyes sparkled, and her dark raven hair, which cascaded down her back, was shiny and clean. Her light blue yukata, with yellow and orange koi, was slipping slightly off her slim delicate looking shoulders, exposing the fair silky skin underneath. She looked like an angel. A twig snapped under me. She whipped around and stood up in a defensive position. Her fox hopped down and suddenly grew in size, growling fiercely. "Who's there?" she said cautiously, her eyes sharp and alert. Ahh, my body seemed to move on its own. I walked into the light of the moon, hands up. "Uhm, sorry," I muttered. Why am I having this much trouble looking into her eyes? "I…didn't expect anyone else to be here," The tension in her body relaxed, and she straighten up. She looked at her fox, still snarling, and stroked its fur. "It's ok Yushin," She said softly. "I don't sense anyone else, and he's not armed, calm down," The fox looked at her reluctantly, and shrunk back down to a smaller size, its eyes still watching me distrustfully. She pulled up her yukata sleeves quickly and gave me a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that," She said, blushing, embarrassed. " I wasn't expecting anyone to be here." She smiled broadly at me,

"Hi! I'm Sora," she said extending her hand out to me. "It's nice to meet you! You look about the same age as me, so look forward to seeing me in your class soon at ninja school!" Without thinking, I also extended my hand slowly, and shook hers. This girl, so mysterious and unpredictable, captivated me severely. "Likewise," I said quietly. She frowned and walked up right in front of me. "Well at least give me your name!" she pouted teasingly. She's definitely the one, I thought, raising my face to the light and gave a crooked smile. "Sasuke," I said gently. She is the one for me, but I can't tell her. Not yet… She smiled widely. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke!"

**I can't tell her my feelings just yet…**

to be continued


	3. Chapter 1 The team

Sora's POV

"…and then, we got our teams and, Sora! It was the best! I got in a team with Sasuke, and even though I had to get that idiot Naruto, I got Sasuke! Like OMG can you believe that? Ino was sooo jealous that I got Sasuke and not her, and it's the best to rub it in her face, and, Sora are you listening?" I snapped out of my nap. "W-Wha, I'm listening!" Sakura sighed. "Jeez Sora, you're so mean sometimes," She hopped off the bench and pointed a finger at me sternly. "At least if we're going to hang out, listen to my Sasuke rants sometimes!" I scratched my head and sat up lazily. "Well if all you're going to do when we hang out is talk about Sasuke of course I'm going to fall asleep!" She shook her head. "That's not what the highest achieving genin of our class should be saying. Like Iruka sensei always said, 'always grasp even the most insignificant details' right?" I gave her a withering stare. "I already hang out with Sasuke I don't need to hear his life a second time!" She rolled her eyes at me. "Fine, whatever. Anyways you're getting your team assignment today right? You missed it when you went on a trip or something like that." "Yup," I said, getting up from the bench, "I was just going to talk to the Hokage about it after we hung out," She nodded her head. "Alright then, I'll see you later! I'm going to Sasuke's house to ask if this bandana suits me," she walked a bit then turned around and smiled at me with a menacing smile. "…just don't get Sasuke okay? I won't forgive you!" she chirped in a dark tone. Then, she turned around and scurried off. I waved after her warily. Sometimes I wonder if we really are friends.

I walk a bit then I smell the delicious smell of ramen. "Hmm, I think I have enough time to get a bite to eat!" I say to myself cheerfully and walk over to the ramen stand. Gorging on ramen inside was a familiar blonde haired kid in a orange jumpsuit, paying little attention to anything other than his food. "Hey Naruto!" I called out to him. He turned around, his mouth still stuffed with ramen. "Ah, HWY SWRA!" he yelled back at me ramen spewing everywhere. I sat down next to him and laughed. "Finish your food Naruto," I said punching him lightly in the shoulder. He slurped up his noodles and soup and pounded the bowl into the table. "FINISHED!" He belched. I looked at the stack of ramen bowls next to him. "Just where did you get the money to buy all of that?" I asked bewildered. "Oh! Iruka sensei lost a bet with me so I had him pay for it as punishment!" Naruto said cheerfully. I shake my head. "Sometimes I feel bad for that guy. You make him pay for your ramen almost everyday!" "It's not my fault his luck sucks," he said nonchalantly. "Anyways what are you doing in town Sora? You usually don't hang out around here," I look at the clock in the middle of the street, and scratch my head in frustration. "Well I was going to get a bowl of ramen before I go to the Hokage's office but I guess I really didn't have enough time for it, plus…" I trail off grimacing at Naruto inhaling another bowl of ramen. "I think I've lost my appetite." He looks up for a moment and waved at me as I walked out. "BUY SURA!" he hollered at me. As I walked away I heard him saying faintly, "Wait, what did she say?" I shrug. Who knows what I say when I talk to Naruto.

I finally reach the Hokage's office after a few minutes of strolling through town. I walk in and see him calmly sipping tea while doing his paperwork. "Hey, I've come to get my assignment today," I say as I fall into the seat before him. "Ah yes, Sora. I've got your assignment right here," He said brushing through a heap of papers before finally selecting one at the bottom of the pile. "You are…with Kakashi's group. You know who that is right?" My eyes light up. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I say jumping up and flipping the table in the process as well as splashing the Hokage's tea in his face. "Oops," I say sheepishly while slowly wiped the tea off his face and gave me a dirty look. I sat down quickly and looked down at the floor. "…Anyways that is your group leader. The members are-" "Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Yeah I know who they are." I say confidently/ He looked at me. "Yes, good. Then run along, tomorrow you will get to meet at least Kakashi sensei and start your missions shortly." "Alright sir!" I salute him and run out the door to Sasuke's house. I need to tell him first! I think excitedly. As I sprint to his house I think about the first time I met him…

**That special summer day on our hidden little cliff…**


	4. Chapter 2 A walk down memory lane

AN* a few things, first of all since this is for English speaking audience, I won't use Japanese terms for attacks (even though I REALLY want to use them T.T) and also, any extra traits of original characters are all made up. THE THINGS THAT SOME CHARACTERS LIKE IN MY FANFICTION ARE NOT BASED OFF THE ORIGINAL. That's it ~chibi

Sora's POV

_Continuing from chapter 1 Sora's pov on what happened that day_

Boom! The fireworks were beautiful, lighting up the sky with their brilliant colors, and filling my ears with their deafening sound. On my lap, Yushin nipped lightly on my yukata and yipped around, folding his ears in annoyance. "Yeah I know Yushin, the sound bothers me too," I say scratching him under his chin. "But it's been a while since we had some peace for once," I look up at the sky again as an enormous bright yellow firework got smashed to pieces in the sky, its yellow sparks flying so far I felt as if I could touch them. "Tomorrow we start our new life in this village," I sigh aloud swinging my feet back and forth off the cliff I sat on. "…And hopefully this time it stays,"

Crack! Suddenly, the snapping of the twig interrupted my train of thoughts. I quickly jump up and hold my arms out, ready at any moment to jump off the cliff. They found me already?! "Who's there?" I say fiercely, trying my best not to let my voice waver. Yushin hopped off my shoulder and grew larger and larger until he went from being able to ride on my shoulder to me being able to ride on him. "GRRRRRRR," Yushin snarled angrily. Slowly, the rustling grew louder and louder, the adrenaline pumping through my veins increasing as the noise came closer and closer. Then, unexpectedly, a boy about my age walks out cautiously with his hands up high. "Sorry," he muttered. "I…didn't expect anyone else to be here," My eyes scan his body, and hidden on his back was the symbol of the fan. I relaxed quickly. That clan was a local noble group of this area; they're not the ones who are out to get me. Yushin still was snarling with all his might, trying to intimidate him. I noticed the boy seemed a bit weary of him so I gently stroked his fur and tried to calm him down. "It's ok Yushin," I whispered softly in his ear. I sent my presence out 100 meters and detected no one else. "I don't sense anyone else and he's not armed, calm down," Yushin looked incredulously at me, but obeyed and shrunk back down. However, he still eyed the boy distrustfully. I looked down at my slightly disheveled appearance and blushed madly, trying to cover up my exposed shoulders.

"Sorry about that," I said sheepishly furiously working my yukata over my shoulders, and neatly back into place. "I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here either," The silence continued and, determined not to let it last, I smiled as wide as I could and stretched my hand out to him. "It's nice to meet you! You look about the same age as me so look forward to seeing me in your class soon at ninja school!" He hesitated a moment before shaking my hand back. "Likewise," he said timidly staring at the ground. I frowned. What's with this guy? "Well at least give me your name!" I exclaimed. He slowly raised his face up and gave me a small crooked smile. I was taken aback. To think he had this smile hidden behind his sullen demeanor! "Sasuke," he said gently as if he was talking to a small animal. I gave him another smile. Maybe he isn't actually so bad! "Nice to meet you Sasuke!"

Yushin still paced around my feet fussing greatly over my friendliness with Sasuke, so I just scooped him up, and patted him on his back. "It's ok Yushin! He's not here to hurt us, so stop being so nervous already!" I look at Sasuke who still stood at the edge of the clearing hesitant over whether or not to come over. I looked at him with understanding. "This probably looks extremely suspicious to you doesn't it? You don't know me; so for all you know I could be an enemy spy here to attack you're village." I put Yushin back down and walked over to his side. "But at the moment all you can do is trust me right?" I say grabbing his arm and pulling him down onto the ground to sit by me. "You looked uncomfortable just standing there," I explained while he just sat there shocked at what I just did.

We sat for a while just looking at each other. I studied him for a bit. He had black spiky hair that stood up all over the place, and pale skin. His eyes were pitch black as well, and he had a very sharp face. He wore a simple high color blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol emblazoned boldly on his back, and he wore clean white shorts. He sat there as well, eyes as watchful as a cat's, determining whether or not I was to be trusted.

"Wow," I said, breaking the silence once again, "you sure don't talk much do you," He looked up at me in disbelief. "Well it's not like I wouldn't be surprised when I suddenly meet someone I've never met before and they just do whatever they want!" I looked at him my turn to be shocked. "You finally spoke!" I hollered jumping up. "Y-yeah," he stuttered defensively. "What's wrong with me speaking?" I whip around to look at him straight in the eyes. "Well because this entire time the only thing you've said was your name," I sat back down again and giggled lightly. "You have such a nice voice, you should use it more often," He turned away, but I could tell that the tips of his ears were turning the slightest bit red. "Why are you hiding?" I asked dangerously and seized his head to face mine. His entire face burned crazily and a startled expression was plastered on his face. I let go automatically embarrassed by his embarrassment. "W-why are you getting so nervous over it?" I fumble over my words clumsily. "It's just a small compliment," He looked down at his hands. "I don't get paid much attention back at my house," he explained. The color quickly vanished from his face and a solemn expression took over. "Recently, a lot of things have been happening, and," he covered his head with his arms and curled up into a ball. "I'm scared," he whimpered. "I'm scared that something is going to happen, and, I can't do anything to stop it!" he looked up at me with a sarcastic smile. "Seriously, am I that much of a wimp? I am even telling something this personal to someone I just met,"

Silence fell over us. I look away from him and exhale loudly. "Look, they're cleaning up down there already," I mused pointing down at the slowly dimming lights. I flopped down on the ground, hands on my head and observed the stars glimmering above. I thought for a moment, and sighed out loud. "Sometimes you do just get that feeling. Even so, at that time where you're most vulnerable, it's important for you to still stay strong, and don't give into the pressures around you. And…" I sat up and leaned in closer to him staring directly into his eyes. He quickly backed up, and fell over. I chuckled. "By the way Sasuke, do you have any close friends?" He looked away again. "No. Is that a problem?" I laughed again. I stood up. "Well consider this your lucky day! You're officially my new best friend!" He turned around, ready to object, but hesitated and shut his mouth. I looked around and came up with a good idea. "This," I gestured all around to the small clearing on the cliff. "Will be our special secret spot. To come to when we have troubles and talk to each other about them, and remember this, even if we ever get separated, or something happens along the way," I turn to face him, and smiled. "I'll always be there to look out for you," He looked at me astounded, as if he couldn't believe what I had just said. Small tears started to well up at the corner of his eyes, and he angrily brushed them away. "What's with you," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "You just met me? And you're calling me your best friend? You're such a weirdo,"

I puffed up. "What's with you?" I retorted teasingly. "Rude! Calling me a weirdo? Get back here!" He jumped up and started running and I ran after him. "C'mon Yushin! Let's get him!" Yushin yipped in agreement and started chasing after Sasuke too. "What? That's no fair! 2 against 1?" he shouted back at me, eyes shinning with excitement. "That's what you get, you brat!" I shout back at him, ignoring the uncomfortable yukata and sandals I was wearing. "What are you calling me a brat for? I'm the same age as you!" "You don't know that!" "Well how old are you?" "Eight years old!" "Yeah, so am I!" "You sure don't act it, brat!" "Would you quit calling me that!" "Come and make me!"

And so we continued like that until we got tired, and dropped to the ground breathing hardly. "Ahhhhh, that was fun!" I yelled, happily. "It's been so long since I did anything that fun!" We sat again for a while catching our breaths, until Sasuke said, "C-Can we do this again?" I look at him in shock. Then I launch myself at him and hug him intensely. "Oh my god I can't believe you said it first! Yes! We really are best friends! I can't wait to talk to you again!" I noticed he stopped moving and realized he was paralyzed and his face was bright red and in a scowl. I let go and backed away quickly. "Ah, sorry." I said looking at the ground. "Probably want your personal space," "N-no," he said quickly. He averted his gaze. "It's just that I was surprised that you did that." "Sorry then!" I said pulling out a peace sign. "Well then _friend_," I said milking every syllable. "Look forward to seeing me in your class soon! C'mon Yushin!" Yushin grew bigger again and I hopped on. Sasuke looked at me dumbfounded. "Wait, What do you mean class?!" he yelled after me. I had already started taking off leaving him standing there alone on the cliff. "I TOLD YOU I WAS COMING TO YOUR SCHOOL ALREADY!" I yelled back at him. He shouted something back but at that point he was too far away already. I shrugged. "I can't wait for tomorrow!" I had thought excitedly.

And now look how far we've come! I thought contentedly Five years down the road and we're still the best of friends! Or at least I think so. I turn into the Uchiha complex and slow down, walking through the small plaza. It was completely empty, and the loneliness crept into my bones. A darker memory crept its way back into my thoughts. Just when I had thought things had become brighter, _that _day had to happen.

At the time, I had already gotten to know Sasuke a little better. He was the son of the head of the Uchiha clan. He had a brother whom he respected very much. He was as popular with the girls as I was with the guys (which we both didn't understand), and was considered a prodigy ninja, (behind me of course). I had even gotten to know some more personal details about him. Like the fact that he only liked to eat the special meat buns an Uchiha grandmother always made for us, or that his favorite color was actually red, he slept no more than a few hours each day to train, he was allergic to melon, he was a terrible cook, he was right handed, the only thing he'd ever eat that I baked were slow roasted almond cookies, he was shy to other people, and more than anyone I had ever known, he wanted to become the best ninja in shinobi history.

That particular night, we had been at our secret spot longer than usual, and the sun was setting over the horizon.

"Oh look at that," I said surprised. "The sun is already drowning," He looked at me weirdly. "Why do you always say something that depressing?" "Well it's better than saying the sun is sinking! That implies that it gave no fight!" I retorted as a-matter-of-factly. "Everyone has a fighting spirit, even the sun!" He shakes his head. "Sometimes I wonder how you are the prodigy of our class. You speak such nonsense at times." I fume at this. "At least I don't have a duck's butt for a haircut," He looked sharply at me for that. "What did you say?" I cover my face with my hands teasingly, "Nothing sir!" I squeaked mockingly. "Anyways I better get home," he said standing up. "Aww," I said standing up as well. "That's no fun! You have to leave so early!" He gave me a withering stare. "You know my dad by now, he doesn't want me out this late," I sighed. "That's too bad." An idea popped into my head. "Hey, do you at least want a ride?" He pondered for a moment. "Sure. Why not?"

"Yay!" I cheered. "Yushin!" I called. Yushin, who was scavenging the edge of the clearing for berries turned around and grew in size. He yipped. I hopped on and lent out a hand for Sasuke. "C'mon!" He looked at me a little scared. "I've never ridden this thing before," he stated simply. "First of all, Yushin is not a thing," I said hotly. "And second, don't worry about anything! Yushin is the best!" He hesitated, but then he grabbed my hand, and rolled onto Yushin's back. "Hold on tight!" "Where?!" "GO YUSHIN!" I yelled and Yushin took off through the forest. 5 minutes later, we were down at the Uchiha complex, breathing hard from exhilaration. "H-how was that?" I gasped, still amazed as always by Yushin's speed. "I…I thought I was going to die!" he wheezed, looking about 10 years older. I sat for a moment, waiting to see if he noticed, but when he didn't, I gave a small cough. "Um, Sasuke? Could you let go?" He looked down at his arms, which were wrapped tightly around my waist, and let go extremely fast. "S-sorry," he mumbled. "I-It's ok," I stuttered a little embarrassed, "Don't worry about it.

Then, suddenly I noticed something. The Uchiha complex, which was usually loud and boisterous at this time, was quiet and empty sounding. Sasuke noticed this as well, and quickly rushed in. "NO Sasuke!" I yelled after him, fearing the worst. I rushed in after him, and my worst fears were confirmed. He stood there, shock completely covering his entire face. The open doors were smeared with blood, and limp bodies lay on the ground and in the doorways. "What…happened...?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

Suddenly, as if lightening stuck him he took off again, this time in the direction of his house. I followed after him slowly, my brain fogging up with terrible memories.

"_Run Sora-sama!" "Get that girl!" "Leave no one behind!" "SORA!"_

I crumpled into a ball. "Why does this keep happening?" I whimpered, small tears leaking out as I rocked back and forth. "Why doesn't this grief ever end?" I jolted up. "Sasuke," I whispered. "Sasuke, no no Sasuke don't go," I walked in a dream-like state over to his house. "Don't go Sasuke, they might still be there, don't go into the room Sasuke no," I walked up the front steps and through the open gates. More bodies lay about, blood spattered on the walls and the smell of fresh blood made my nose burn with pain.

Suddenly I heard screaming from inside. "SASUKE!" I screamed. I ran inside and saw him writhing on the floor while his brother stood before him doing nothing other than staring at him. "Sasuke!" I yell. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" he moaned, his face twisted in pain. "Tch," I glare at Itachi, and my eyes shift color from blue to purple, constantly pulsing different shades. A split second before I launch my attack, I notice something really peculiar about him; a single watery tear, had been shed, and shone brightly on his cheek.

"Earth Wave!" I shouted, quickly forming a series of hand symbols and pushing it out towards Itatchi. He finally noticed me and dodged quickly. He turned his eyes to me. I raised an eyebrow at him. " Tell me, what are you doing?" I asked, hesitant to move just yet. "It doesn't work on you…?" he asked perplexed. I look at Sasuke on the floor, and resumed glowering at Itachi. "Tell me," I repeated. I looked past Itachi, and noticed them, Sasuke's mother and father, dead on the floor. I dropped to my knees, as the memories returned again.

"_Mommy! Daddy!" "No Sora you can't stay here!" "I don't want to go! Don't take me away! Stop! Stop!"_

"AHHH!" I screamed. Tears ran down my face, "Why would you do this? Please, I just want to know…" Itachi walked over to me, while I was paralyzed down to my feet with the awful memories. I'm done for. I cringe away, closing my eyes, but all he does is bend down and whisper in my ear, "Take care of Sasuke, please," I blink my eyes open shocked over his risk, but by then, Itachi had already left. All through the house, only the sounds of silence were left, and the soft whimpers of Sasuke, curled up into a ball on the floor. I then fell with a thud on the floor besides Sasuke, exhausted by the events that had just taken place.

"so…ra….sora….Sora…SORA wake up!" a rough shaking jolted me awake, and I awoke to the panicked face of Sasuke, pale with worry. He breathed a huge sighed of relief. "Thank god," he said, wiping tears that were welling up in his eyes. "Thank god you're still alive," I look around and notice that it was the same horrifying scene I saw before passing out. Sasuke noticed my observation and laughed bitterly. "Everyone was right about my brother…he really is a monster," he stood up, and a deep scowl formed on his face. "I…I will get revenge. For my family, I will get revenge!" My tears started gushing out again. "Even if I have to die trying,"

I ran up from behind and grabbed Sasuke by the waist. "Don't do it," I said quietly. "I've already lost so many people in my life…I've just become best friends with you…I don't want to lose you too." and then I started sniveling. Sasuke shifted a bit, and broke free of my lifeless grasp. He turned to face me, red in the face with anger. "You have no idea how I feel! I just lost my whole clan! My whole family! How can YOU compare at all!?" I stood up as well, anger blotching my face in ugly red patches. I slap him. "I do understand you idiot!" I scream back at him. "I had a clan, and a mother and father who loved me very much! They were all massacred in front of me! The people who killed them didn't even leave the bodies!" I panted a bit, catching my breath, then continued in rage. "I also had someone else too! He rescued and took care of me! He found me Yushin! He was the only person who was left of my old life! And he DIED protecting me!" I sank to the floor, wailing intensely. "Don't take any more precious people from me, I beg of you Sasuke." he dropped on the floor by me, and started crying again.

"It really does hurt doesn't it?" I sniffled, messily wiping the tears off my cheeks. "But this time, you'll be here for me right? And," I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "I'll be there for you," We sat like that for the rest of the afternoon. Very soon, the Hokage and different officials started to come through and ask a lot of questions. The only time I remembered doing anything was when they came and tried to force Sasuke out of the house. "No! I won't leave my house!" he yelled at them. "Brat!" One of the men yelled back, pulling back to hit him. The Hokage caught his arm before he could hit him and shook his head. Then they left the house, and the Sasuke I met disappeared forever.

The door to his house was open again, and loud squealing could be heard from inside. "What are you doing Sasuke? Killing a pig?" I said out loud as I walked though the open frame. On the floor besides me sat Sasuke looking extremely annoyed, and Sakura, boldly clinging to his arm, and giggling uncontrollably. "Kyaaaaaa!" Sakura screamed into his ear. "I still can't believe that I'm in a group with Sasuke!" "Its already been several months," he said annoyed. "I don't care! I just can't believe I'm with Sasuke!" "Yo," I said with a small snicker. "You having fun there Sasuke?" He glared at me. "Help?" he said frustrated. "You owe me." I said sternly, pointing a finger at him. He sighed. "Whatever," "Alright," I said pulling back my sleeves, "You owe me three red bean cakes when we're done with this," He snorted. "You're just going to get fat," I glared at him. "Do you want my help or not?" He smiled mockingly at me. "Yes m'am," I shook my head. "I seriously wonder how you ever became popular,"

Sakura glared at me as I approached her. "What do you think you're doing Sora?" she hissed angrily. "Don't ruin me and Sasuke's precious time together!" I cocked my head to a side in confusion. "Did your personalities get switched? I feel like your inner personality is showing," I said poking the side of my head exaggeratedly. "But more to the point Sakura," I said, an evil smile creeping its way onto my face. "I really did end up getting on your team. So Sasuke isn't all yours anymore!" I took the chance to sit on Sasuke's lap and wrap my arms around him possessively. "You have a problem with it? Go talk to the Hokage," Sakura turned bright red in anger. "Well maybe I will!" she stormed out of the house, and I heard her screaming something at the sky.

"Could you get off? Fatty," Sasuke said snidely, poking me in the side. I hopped off him and glared teasingly. "Hey, is that how you're supposed to treat someone who just saved your ass?" I asked irritatingly. He sighed, smiling. "Fine, lets go fatten you up," He walked away leaving me at the doorstep, mouth open in shock. "Rude!" I shout after him. But right before he turned a corner into his room, I noticed the slight reddening of his ears. I shrug. If he's sick we can deal with that later.

Sasuke's POV

As soon as I turned the corner, I slumped down to the floor, my face red hot. I felt my face, the skin under my palm burning intensely. "Sora is so clueless," I mutter, covering my eyes with my hand.

Sora's POV

Five minutes later, Sasuke walks out from his room, his wallet in hand. "Jeez Sasuke, how does it take five minutes to get a simple wallet?" I ask, suspicious. "I couldn't find it," he stated simply. "Whatever," I said. I grab his arm and started pulling. "Let's go! Let's go!" He smiled softly, "You're such a kid Sora," I puffed up at this remark. "I can't help it! Those red bean cakes are the best in the entire world!" He shrugged. "It can't be helped. Let's go," A wide smile stretched over my face. "Yay!"

We finally get to the sweets shop, and go inside. Somehow, during the short trip it took to get from the Uchiha house to the sweets shop however, Sasuke and me had gotten into an argument. "So what if I'm short?! At least I don't have a duck's butt for a haircut!" I yell at him. "Is that the only insult you can come up with, Sora_-kun_," he said sarcastically. I was taken aback a bit. "W-well, at least I'm not mean like you!" I shouted lamely. He shook his head. "You suck at comebacks Sora," he said, as if there were no helping it. He looked up. "Oh look; were here," I look up as well, and my scowl immediately changed into a grin. "Yay! Bean cakes!" I cheered and rushed inside. Behind me, I heard the exasperation in Sasuke's voice as he said, "You really are a kid, Sora."

When I got in I immediately ran up to the counter and slammed my hands down on the table. "Three red bean cakes please!" I said loudly. The lady at the counter was slightly taken aback by my force, but she managed to stutter out, "I-I'm sorry Miss, the man behind you had bought the last one. I turn around to find a silver haired man with clothing covering all but one eye, looking back at me holding the red bean cake. I dropped to my knees. "No," I whispered, "Noooo!" Sasuke punched me in the back of my head. "Calm down, we can come back later," I look up at him, with teary eyes. "You mean it?" "Yeah," I grinned and launched myself at him. "Thanks Sasuke!" he dodged, and I went flying into the chairs behind him. "Rude," I pouted brushing the dust off of me as I got up. "Why you reject my hugs?" "Because it's annoying," he retorted. I pursed my lips. "Meanie," I muttered.

The silver haired man chuckled. "Looks like you have an interesting friend there Sasuke," he remarked. "Kakashi," Sasuke began, exasperated, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Naruto on a mission right now?" He ignored Sasuke and ate the red bean cake placidly while reading a book. "Oi," Sasuke said slowly raising his fist. "Listen to me you perverted ninja!" He slammed his fist down on the table Kakashi was at, making a loud noise. Kakashi looked up lazily. "Sorry, sorry," he said breezily. "I just got caught up in this book right here." He leaned back a little and scratched his head. "Well the mission got canceled last minute. The lady ended up finding her cat herself, so we got some free time today,"

"Hn, so you're Kakashi," I said pointedly. He looked at me again. "And you might be…?" I stood proudly in front of him. "Sora Kitsune, newest member of team 7 at your service!" He slightly raised his brow. "Sora Kitsune? Yes, I've heard about you. You have a very…decorative record." "Thank you very much," I said. Kakashi looked at me a little longer. "Do you happen to know of the training grounds outside of the village?" He asked me. "Yes sir," "Come by there at noon tomorrow, I will have a surprised waiting in store for you," he walked away with a mischievous grin. "Oh, you come too Sasuke," he said over his shoulder as he exited the shop. Sasuke and I look at each other. What could he have meant by that?

Kakashi's POV

"Sora Kitsune…" I thought to myself. "What a terrifying girl. She graduated from ninja school the first year she came to Konoha, and became a chunin, the year after. Also, her vast knowledge of different ninja techniques puts her on par even with some jounin," I shook my head in amazement. "I thought Sasuke was amazing, now, he pales in comparison with her talent,"I continued to ponder about her, showing up so mysteriously, and possessing formidable powers despite being only 8 years of age. "This...will definitely be interesting," I muttered.

Chibi: That took so long. -_-" Soooo long to write to make it look like I did a lot. WELL don't expect the next one for a couple of weeks either. Too busy, too busy. Tell me how you like it! And can't wait to hear back in the next chapter!~


End file.
